Hot, Wild, and Dangerous
by dreams-qaradise
Summary: A character full of dedication.


In the world of Nintendo, many princesses had existed. Many females may have appeared to be weak, lost, helpless, and other verbs that may have been similar to use to describe females. However, there were certain females within that realm that never fit any of the characteristics. Truthfully, almost none of the Nintendo females fit those characteristics, but one female stuck out from the rest.

She was not a royal person.

She was not an ancient warrior.

She was not a swords-woman.

She was not a fluffy creature.

She was a bounty huntress.

A bounty huntress who was stubborn, determined, sneaky, and always got her way no matter what happened.

She could attract anyone with her devilish, scandalous, most luscious looks that she had ever since she was a young teenager.

Cute as a kid, strikingly sexy as years passed on. One could only see that a cold yet persistent look of the eyes had expressed her outer nature. Careless in emotion, yet true love could break the barrier and unlock the hidden emotion. Beneath the eyes of that woman, a light shade of a beautiful, florescent emerald being held up to the bright rays of the warm sun as she fought, striving herself to be the bounty huntress she was destined to be.

A very sophisticated woman she was, keeping her soft lips even when fighting and brawling others. She was a fierce one, always attacking first. Never waiting to get hit. Her plasma whip, whipping back and forth, leaving stings and bruises on her foes. Her enemies tended to stay away from her during battle, but the fierce blonde always made her way to get around the small tactics that are used to plot against her.

Never letting love stand in her way, her conscious remained stable throughout the many losers that have attempted to win her love. The love she may have never had in the first place. The love that one would have never thought came from such a hard driven bounty huntress such as herself, but only one man could truly experience the love she had for him.

The love that could be so teasing and taunting. Revenge. Revenge whenever she became jealous if another woman loved him. Her own knowledge informing her that he never loved that woman back, yet revenge...Revenge seeped inside of her. A vengeful spirit wanting to repeatedly experience victory over and over again.

Unaware at how love really got to her, she only made love with one man only. She was never a whore, although such characteristics may have made her appear to be such. Long, golden blonde hair, a voice that could be naturally seductive to man, a fit and attractive structure all the way from her chest down to her nicely shaved legs. Looks were so attractive, it could reel any man in, getting anything that she wanted.

Women knew when to stay away, men knew to never touch her. Even creatures knew when to keep their mouths shut. Possibly the most feared smasher, despite how she was not an evil male smasher, or an evil smasher in general. Her menacing attitude refrained others to remain aware of their surroundings when approaching her. This woman was definitely the most feared female smasher, and the most feared person in the galaxy.

Blowing up planets, and all of the metroids she came across. Battling with Ridley, her most known enemy to ever exist, the one who allegedly killed her parents, Rodney and Virginia Aran, right in front of her own childish eyes at the age of three. The familiarity with her dad, who was no longer present in her life, causing her to become an enraged female fighter who was forced to train with the Chozos. The familiarity with her mom, no longer there, who made an impact in her toddler years. She no longer felt a mother's love past the age of three.

Anger, despair, and a hint of sadness made her into the wild woman she is today. A wild woman who is...

Not weak.

Not a damsel in distress.

Not unprepared.

Not undetermined.

Not letting gender roles get into the way of her work.

A woman who never let stereotypes characterize her.

Samus Aran.


End file.
